Always
by CassieHeart
Summary: He would protect her always. Jacob/Renesmee


He read the last words of the children's book to the little girl beside him before looking down at realizing she was sound asleep. He kissed her head and carefully stood up from the bed. It had only been a few months since he had imprinted on her. He wouldn't trade a day with her for anything…not even to see her mother again.

Jacob walked out of the room leaving the night-light on for the small child and walked into the living room of his small home on the Quileute Indian Reservation. He collapsed on the couch exhausted from taking care of the child. It was only two days after she was born that he took from the Cullen household, after all that family had no ties to her since both her mother and father were dead.

He closed he eyes and let his mind wander to the last few months he had with his best friend, his Bella.

He remembered the day he had discovered she was pregnant. He hated the idea immediately. Everyone in the Cullen household had agreed with him, except for Rosalie. Bella and Rosalie against all those vampires and…against him…just to save a baby that was killing Bella every day. He remembered Edward taking him outside and begging him to save her life. Begging him to make Bella listen, make her change her mind.

~Flashback~

"_I always knew you would be the one to destroy her," Jacob spat at him. Edward just looked at him. Jacob knew that Edward knew he was right. Edward had destroyed her. From the moment they had made love Edward had decided her fate. They both knew there was no way out. If Bella didn't get rid of the child it would kill her. _

"_She think Carlisle can turn her at the last moment, like he did for me and Esme," Edward tried to explain. Though deep down he knew the truth he wanted to badly to not face it. Soon he would lose his mate. _

"_Can he," Jacob asked as he felt hope swell inside him. Maybe she would survive this. _

"_The probability is…is slight. And if her heart fails…" Edward didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Jacob understood immediately. It was very unlikely that Carlisle would save her in time. Edward sighed and continued, "Look, Jacob, I need you to do something for me."_

_Jacob laughed at him bitterly and turned from him. He dropped his hands to his hips and dropped his head, shaking it. "For her," Edward begged. "You have a connection with her that I'll never understand. Maybe you could talk to her, change her mind. You could keep her alive."_

_Jacob turned and looked at him seriously, "And if I can't?"_

_Edward dropped his gaze for a moment and took a deep breath, though he didn't need to breathe. When he looked back up he said seriously, "If she dies, you get what you always wanted. To kill me."_

~End of Flashback~

There it was. Jacob remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day Edward gave him permission to kill him. He remembered doing as Edward asked. He went to Bella that day. He pleaded with her to live and that it wasn't necessary.

She had refused to listen to him. Jacob knew it was hopeless from the moment Edward asked him to, but he had went and talked to her anyway. He remembered the sad look on her face when he had stood up to walk away. He remembered looking at her and telling her, _I know how this ends and I'm not sticking around to watch._

Sitting up Jacob's mind went to the last time he saw Bella alive. He had asked her to do one thing. One goddamn thing, _Stay focused. Keep your heart beating._ She wouldn't even do that. The moment she saw her baby she gave up.

She knew from the beginning she wouldn't survive and she didn't care as long as her baby did. Focusing on his new baby Edward waited too long. Venom wasn't enough. Bella quit breathing and her heart stopped. Jacob lost her that day.

Jacob had looked at Edward, tears in his eyes, and told him one thing. _I won't kill you. That would be too easy. You deserve to live with this._ Remembering those words and remembering Edward kissing her head before leaving Jacob slammed his hand on to the coffee table furious.

He hated Edward. Edward had no right to just leave like that and ignore everything he had done. Jacob wished he would have killed him.

When Edward ran Rosalie practically through the baby at me before running after him, trying to stop him. That is when it happened. Looking at her Jacob knew. He had imprinted. He could hear himself explaining imprinting to Bella in his head. _It's like, gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector._

Those words ran through Jake's head as a little voice spoke from the door way, "Jakey." Hearing her voice Jacob calmed immediately. He stood up and turned toward the doorway seeing Renesmee standing there rubbing her eyes.

He crossed to her immediately and picked her up kissing her head. She was about the same size as a 6 year old now and Jacob worried about how long he would have with her. He kissed her head. Sitting back down on the couch Renesmee whispered, "I love you Jakey."

Jacob smiled at the nickname she had created for him and whispered, "I love you too Nessie." Right now she needed a big brother, a protector. That is what he would do. Maybe one day she would need a lover, but for now this was enough.

He would always care for her. Always.


End file.
